


A Quiet Life

by spitecentral



Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [6]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: (though not stated in text), Aromantic Characters, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: A snapshot of Natsume, Taki, and Tanuma's lives as they live together.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Taki Tooru & Tanuma Kaname (Queerplatonic)
Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Although I didn't manage to work it into the drabble, I headcanon Natsume as just aromantic, Taki as an aro wlw, and Tanuma as aromantic in some way as well, though I don't have a specific headcanon for him yet. 
> 
> Queerplatonic Relationship: A relationship type intended to 'queer' the platonic; generally defined as a committed partnership that is (primarily) platonic, although it may still include sex. May also be called 'quasiplatonic' by those uncomfortable using the word 'queer'.

The rain clattered against the roof of their house, the droplets spilling over the windows. Steam rose from their cups of tea, their quiet chatter filling the room. 

Their move to Taki’s house had only seemed natural. Her parents had moved and decided to leave their old house to Taki; Tanuma had been wanting to move out of his father’s temple for a while, and Natsume would almost certainly need the research Taki’s grandfather had done into youkai for one of his future adventures. So, they’d packed up their boxes and moved to Taki, who invited them with open arms and a smile on her face. 

They slept in the same room, albeit it on separate futons. Sometimes, Natsume would wake up to find Taki sprawled out over Tanuma and him; she moved a lot in her sleep. Those days, he’d stay still until she woke up, listening to Tanuma’s soft snoring, feeling Nyanko-Sensei’s weight combine with Taki’s on his chest. She was always flustered when she woke up, and Tanuma teased her for it, but neither he nor Natsume actually minded. 

Chores were divided between the three of them, with Natsume taking on the majority. He stayed at home while Tanuma and Taki worked, dealing with the household chores and whatever problems youkai decided to throw at him this time. Sometimes, he’d visit Touko, let her feed him her cooking while they chatted about their lives, catching up. It was nice to live so close by; he could come over to her and Shigeru’s whenever he wished, and Nyanko-Sensei often pestered him to do so, complaining about missing out on Touko’s fried shrimp. Natsume had never managed to get her recipe right. 

Who cooked dinner depended on the day, but at least once a week, it was a communal affair. They sliced, cooked, and baked in tandem, laughing if one of them spilled something. After dinner, they pulled out whatever desert they’d bought or made, and more often than not, found that Nyanko-Sensei had managed to steal it. 

It was a quiet sort of life, with background noise of rain and laughter, and Natsume wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
